Bounty Hunting
by Nykh
Summary: What happens when Bounty Hunter Misaki targets Usui Takumi for his large bounty? OOC. Slightly Fluffy. Misaki/Usui.


**Hey guys! I was thinking of ideas for a FanFic and came up with this one!**

**I liked the idea of it so I enjoyed writing this. I hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

**MisakiXUsui**

* * *

She stood there with a dagger against the assistant's throat.

I'll ask you one more time! Where the hell is Usui Takumi, or I swear I will end your petty life you bitch!" she said with her intimidating voice, scary enough to send an army crying to their mommies.

"I-I-I h-have no idea w-what your t-t-talking about" The assistant stuttered back.

Misaki slightly pushed the dagger toward her neck.

"Tell me now!" She said shouting at her.

T-Tokyo! He's in Tokyo! That's all I know! Just take away the dagger! Please! She said like her life depended on it (which she thought it did).

Misaki pulled away her dagger and slid it into a socket hidden inside her boot.

"Thanks a bunch" she said with an innocent smile as she walked out and to her motorbike.

* * *

Ayuzawa Misaki had become a hardcore bounty hunter. She first did it to earn money but now, her mum was gone, and she thought she'd take it seriously for a while. Misaki didn't kill anyone but she made it look like she had. She had a gun and a dagger. Her gun was just a simple pistol, nothing special with six bullets. Her dagger was small but it had a bite. It was steel and well looked after. She wasn't going to kill anyone but she had to look her part. She usually wore leather. Usually a singlet with a leather jacket. Any colour would do. She either wore shorts or pants and the occasional skirt. She always wore boots and she had a holster for her gun.

* * *

Her current target was Usui Takumi, who has a nice, large bounty on his head for killing a woman. That's what was said, and that was why she was so pissed off. Men thought they could do whatever they wanted and get away with it. She was going to find him and get his bounty. It would buy her many things including money to pay for Suzuna's University fee. Misaki was 22 and had already gone to University. She could be almost anything though but she just hadn't decided just yet. In the meantime, a bounty hunter was a good job.

She got on her motorbike and headed straight for Tokyo. This man was rich as well as a murderer and had a lot of cover, but she would find him.

When she got there, she booked a hotel room and went out for clues to where he might be. She was dressed in a red singlet with a black, long leather jacket that went longer than the short red skirt she was wearing over black tights that hid in her usual boots that went to her thighs. She went to a few bars and hotels to ask about him but found nothing. It was late at night so she was getting tired but she suddenly saw a blonde flash walk past her. The man was wearing a suit and had beautiful, glimmering emerald eyes that stared into your soul. She quickly took the scroll from a strap on her thigh and looked at the bounty poster.

"That's him" she said to herself as she watched him get into a limo. He was a very attractive man and he could dress well. She gave him that. She then got on her motorbike and was ready to follow the limo. She did this very sneakily. She had learned from experience how to follow a person properly.

She followed him into a forest and onto a forest path. It had been used before and she was beginning to wonder where the hell he was going. She finally followed him to a two story building in the middle of the forest. He was dropped off and the limo went back the way it came while she was hiding in the trees. She watched him go into this expensive, modern building. The top story looked to contain a bedroom, a living room and a few others. The bottom story had a garage with cars in it and probably other rooms. He had a lot of cars that included Ferrari's and Lamborghini's. They were like the cars from heaven. She stood there for a moment in awe and then decided to move when she was sure he was busy somewhere else. She then went to the door to find it was unlocked and warily walked in, checking for camera's, alarms, guards and traps (it had happened before). She found none and heard a shower when she walked in. She then searched the first floor for important findings but found nothing peculiar so she made her way upstairs. She walked carefully and silently up the rounded staircase. It was a luxurious house with marble floors and marble features. When she got upstairs, she found a couch with no TV in the room. There was a table in front of it and there were glasses sitting on it. The bathroom door was open and there seemed to be a walk-in wardrobe filled with expensive looking clothes. She then heard the shower stop and she hid behind the couch. She saw him with a towel around his waist as he walked to the wardrobe. She then walked to the bathroom door and waited so she could tackle him down and cuff him. She waited for a few moments and then heard a voice.

"I'll just be a moment so if you could wait and sit on the couch, I'll be right there" he said casually from the wardrobe. Her eyes had widened in surprise and didn't obey his words.

"You really must be tired from following my limo all the way here so sit down and relax. He said as he got dressed. He knew she had been following him! She thought in surprise. She then walked to the couch and sat down, watching the bathroom door. He came out wearing black pants with a buttoned, plain white shirt. It was very casual and he had polished black shoes to top it off. He approached the table and placed his glasses on.

"So what brings you to my house this late at night?" he asked while placing his hands into his pockets.

"Surely you have a reason to be here" he said bringing his emerald eyes to her golden amber orbs.

"I heard you killed a woman" she said casually with a sigh, glaring slightly at him.

"Is that so? You're a bounty hunter then? Am I right" he said with a smirk

"That's correct" she said as she looked at her nails casually.

"And why would a cute lady like yourself be in such a rough line of business?" he asked taking his hands out of his pockets and crossing them along his chest.

She looked up at him with a small blush. She looked into his eyes and there was just something in them that said 'Trust me and tell me the truth'.

She sighed and hid her blush.

"Money reasons" she said casually.

He looked at her, clearly amused.

"And why would you come for a person like me? I'm said to have killed a woman like yourself, and you bravely walk into my house and face me by yourself. You have guts." He said as his smirk widened. He leaned on the table and slightly forward toward her. "How much money do I have on my head to get you to come after me? He said with deep curiosity.

"A bit" she said as she blew on her nails. He chuckled and leaned closer.

"And what if I'm innocent?" He asked her, his emerald orbs looking within her.

"That isn't my problem, but yours" she said as she looked up into his eyes. She then stood up with her arms by her side.

He thought she was amusing, interesting and on top of all that, very cute. He then kicked away the table so there was nothing in between them and came a few steps closer.

"And how are you going to capture me?" he said with a curious tone that held desire.

She pulled out her gun and pointed it at him.

"If you don't come voluntarily, then by force. He laughed at her words and came closer so the gun was on his chest.

"You're interesting, what's your name?" he asked leaning his head closer. She lifted an eyebrow and had eyes that were saying 'why the hell would I tell you that'.

"I would like to know the name of my capturer" he said as he stared into her eyes.

"My name is Misaki" I'm a bounty hunter as you know.

"Misaki, eh? I'm Usui Takumi, but you'll know that already right?

She smiled at him.

"Yeah, I know. So if you would be so kind and come with me that would be great. I don't want to have to do this the hard way" she said as she pulled the gun away from his chest and back in its holster. He then took a step closer and leaned closer to her, inches from her face.

"I don't know Misa-chan, I think I'd have to choose the hard way" he said as he pinned her down on the couch and hovered over her.

"What are you doing?!" she said as she struggled against his hands and legs that were holding her down.

"I'm going the_ hard_ way" he said as he leaned closer to her lips. He then kissed her deeply and passionately. She was surprised. She tried to push him away but something in her liked the kiss… a lot, and she kissed back. He pulled up and looked at her surprised. He smirked widely and came down for another kiss, making it deeper. He then took his hands away from her arms and bought them behind her, pulling her up towards himself to deepen the kiss. She had a chance but instead of fighting him back, she put her arms around his neck and ran her hands through his soft, blonde hair. His kiss was so addictive and so wonderful that it was unfair.

He was thinking the same thing. He had liked her from the beginning. When he kissed her, her lips were soft and her cherry scent was intoxicating. He had never been so drawn to a woman in his life. She was also a great kisser and a bounty hunter which made her more interesting.

He pulled away and pinned down her arms again, just in case. She was blushing to her roots and was breathing deeply. He noticed how beautiful she was and her curves were just unfair.

"You are one cute bounty hunter. I'm sorry for all the trouble but I just couldn't resist. He said casually in a low monotone. She blushed darker and she tried to struggle out of his grip again but it was like iron. She gave up and just lay there. He then leaned back, took one of his hands and reached for her thighs. She glared at him and used her free hand to grab his arm tightly and take it away.

"Come on Misa-chan, you're no fun" he said teasingly as he pinned her down again. He then put both of her hands in one of his so she couldn't move while he had a free hand. He reached for her thigh again but did something she wasn't expecting. He took the bounty scroll from the thigh strap and let go of her arms to look at it. She didn't do anything while he observed it.

"Wow, that is a lot of money" he said as he kept his gaze on the paper. "Shame it's a fake though" he said before she snatched it away from him.

"What!?" she said as she scanned it.

"See?" he said as he pointed to the corner. 'Printed Walker' it said in small writing.

"That's part of my family's company. It was probably a joke my brother set up" she said as he looked at her.

"I can't believe it" she said as she held the paper and looked at the corner in awe.

"Someone is messing with you" he added. "Well, they're messing with me but you got involved" he corrected himself.

She then threw the paper away with her hand and looked at him. He still had her legs pinned with his.

"Can you get off me now?" she said looking into his eyes.

He smirked and pinned her arms down again.

"No" he said defensively. "I'm quite happy with you here. I think I'll stay like this for a bit longer" he said as he tightened his grip.

"E-EH! Why the hell are you doing this!?" she said as she squirmed under him.

"That's because, Misa-chan is just too cute to let go" he said as he leaned back down, moving in for a kiss. Before he could, she used her head to hit his with extreme force that made him have to lift a hand to rub it. She then slapped him one and pushed him of her.

"You pervert! You're like a perverted alien from outer-space. Who the hell are you anyway?!

She then got off the couch, hands on her hips and glared at him. He then sat up, rubbing his head and smirked at her.

"I'll tell you if you go out with me, Misaki-chan"

She blushed at his question and flicked the bump on his head.

"And why the hell would I do that!?" she said as she leaned closer to him.

He smiled as he rubbed his head.

"Because I want to get to know you too" he said as he sat up and leaned toward her, hands in his pockets. She blushed and turned away, heading for the door.

"I have no more business here, so if you would excuse me…" she said before a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back. He had pulled her back towards his chest and hugged her tightly. He was warm and, she had to admit, very good looking up close. She knew struggling would be pointless so she obeyed him and stood still.

"If you don't agree then I'll have to keep you here until you do" he whispered in her ear teasingly.

She thought about her options and tried to get out of his embrace but it was impossible. She then sighed and hugged his hands.

"F-Fine" she muttered as she blushed scarlet.

"Okay!" he said happily as he took her into a bridal hold and brought her down the stairs and outside where a limo was waiting.

"What are you doing!?" she said as he threw her into the limo.

"This limo will take you back to your hotel and if you don't show up here tomorrow at 6:00pm sharp, you won't be able to get your motorbike back" he said with a playful smile.

"What!?" she said as he closed her door.

"Bye Bye now!" he said as he waved at the limo, driving away. She sat on at the back of the limo, arms crossed and smiling.

"That perverted alien" she chuckled to herself as she thought about what her original aim was. "I'll have to get him back tomorrow".

* * *

**How was it!? How the hell did the situation become like that? The situation changes completely XD. Review your thoughts please! (good or bad XD)**

**It's a one shot but I can extend it if you want... Tell me if you do!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**MisakiXUsui**


End file.
